The wrong pill
by v-mangrl
Summary: v mangrl here with her new fanfic, I made this story for all my fan, so i hope you like it, it's about vegeta, actually got a headach for bulma, so he went to get some pain killer but took the wrong one, find out which one he took.....


_The Wrong pill_

_Disclaimer: Hi, peeps vmangrl here with my new fanfic. It's a one-shot, one-chapter fic. I thought it was a little funny, so I decided to type it. It's a lemon fic so it rated 'R' for young readers. Well, enough of my babbling let's get on with the story…_

_Oh, yeah, and I don't own DBZ and please don't forget to thank earlschibiangel for her marvelous work! I just love her work, oh and this fic is dedicated to all my fans that read __**Mate Hunting**__** Bound for Eternity**__** and We Were Meant To Be**__. Thank you all. _

"Damn it, Yamcha!" Bulma growled at the scarred desert bandit. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! We're through and I mean it this time! Get your sorry ass off my property NOW!!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha as she shoved him toward the door, fire blazing in her eyes.

"But babe," Yamcha pleaded as he tried to stand against her shoves. "Christie didn't mean anything. She was just my masseuse, I sprained my back during my baseball game and she was just there to relieve the ache in my back." Yamcha pleaded with Bulma

"Well she must be a pretty good masseuse," Bulma said sweetly as she stopped shoving him, her manner changing for one SINCE SHE WAS DOING IT WITH HER MOUTH!!!" She hollered at him

"She actually wanted that thing. I heard it was quite puny for a man his size," a voice said behind her.

"Mind your own damn business carrot-top" Yamcha yelled at Vegeta as the Sayian emerged from the shadows.

"Look here desert-cow; I don't take insult from filth like you, so I'd watch what I'm saying." Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta! Damn it, this is none of your damn business so butt out," Bulma said as she shoved Yamcha out onto the lawn, the sun just coming over the city. "Yamcha, we are through! " she said as she stormed into her mansion.

"Stupid bitch, she'll come back," he muttered under his breath, but he was silenced by a punch in his face, sending him crashing away from the mansion.

"I'll make sure she don't come back, by you not coming here or calling here again" Vegeta snarled as he walked into the house, the door slamming behind him as he went to grab something to eat. As he walked into the kitchen he could hear Bulma throwing various objects on the floor and wall in her room. She stomped down the stairs after only minutes of trashing her once pristine room, only to see Vegeta, his head in the refrigerator.

"What the fuck!" she screamed. Vegeta knocked his head on the top of the fridge as he heard her shrill voice interrupt his search for his breakfast.

"Woman, why the hell are you screaming about now?" Vegeta asked as he pulled his head out the fridge, a frown still on his handsome face.

"MEN! That's what!" she growled as she glared at the man before her. "You're all scum, fucking every whore you see on the fucking streets," she seethed.

"WOMAN!! Damn it! Your damn screeching is hurting my ears!" he growled, holding his ears with his hands.

"GOOD! I hope you all go deaf and blind…."

"Woman, if you compare me to that desert-rat one more time, I won't hesitate to kill you," he said, his outstretch hand ready to blast her. She glared at him and started to scream at a high pitch volume, making him go down in agony.

"Fine, Vegeta you're right. You're not Yamcha, hell, you're not even human!" she fumed. "You're a Saiyan," Bulma spat as she ran up to her room.

"Damn what the hell is her problem? Is she on one of those months when they bleed or something?" (A/n. ) 'D_amn, my head is fucking pounding now. I need one of those Advil or Tylenol things, what ever you call them,' _he thought as he walk up the stairs. He thought about going in the woman's room to get it, but decided against it. '_I wonder if the woman's mother has some? Thank goodness their out for the week,' _he thought as he headed to the Briefs bedroom and private bathroom.

He entered the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet only to be met by many painkillers.

"Now, how am I suppose to know which pill to take, all the fucking labels are missing!?" he snarled.

He saw bottles with the letters A, T, V, P… etc. He shrugged his shoulder and grabbed the one that had a huge V on it and after he broke the cap off he took out four pills and swallowed them instantly. He didn't feel anything, so assuming that it didn't work he took out four more and swallow them.

He felt a little better so he put the cap back on and retreated back to the gravity room. Bulma had decided to take a little nap, to calm herself down, since she was sporting a major headache.

Vegeta was training rigorously until he felt hot; really hot, but he ignore the feeling thinking it was his training doing this to him. But then he felt himself harden and the need to fuck someone right now hit him, overpowering his senses.

"What the hell is going on with me?" he questioned to the empty room as he wiped the sweat that was now forming on his forehead.

"What the fuck?" he shouted as he saw the huge bulge in his pants. He took off from the gravity room and headed for the kitchen for some cold water.

As he headed the kitchen a smell overwhelmed him_. 'Shit!' _he cursed in his mind. He tried to run out the kitchen before she saw him, but her voice stopped him.

"Vegeta?" the soft delicate voice questioned. Upon hearing her voice, his breathing became unsteady and ragged.

"Look, Vegeta, I'm really sorry. I should of never compare you to Yamcha. I was just really upset and I should have never took it out on you," she apologized.

He didn't look at her. He was too afraid (a/n. that's weird) of what might happen if he did. He had dreamed of them having sex and now….

"Vegeta…" Bulma said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, his eyes clouded with desire;

Bulma saw it and backed away.

He licked his lips sub-consciously as he looked her up and down, her tight, red mini dress showing him her curvy body and her creamy full breasts.

She took another step back as he took another step forward.

"V...egeta, what are you dong?" she asked confusingly as she bumped into the counter. He stopped right in front of her, his face inches from hers

"Damn woman," he murmured as he bent his head close to her neck. "You smell good…" She tried to push him off, her fear crashing over her. "Vegeta! This is not funny, what the hell did you eat?"

"Nothing. I just took some pills from your mother's bathroom with the letter V on it," he said as he started kissing her neck, making her pulse jump under his lips.

"V…" she said confusingly. Her eyes widened. _'Viagra,' _she thought.

"Vegeta look you're not yourself. You took Viagra, it's a pill that…" she muttered something under her breath, passion pulsating through her lithe body, but Vegeta heard every word.

"No matter. I have been waiting to do this for some time now, he said as he continued kissing his way down her neck. Her eyes widen as he said that.

'_Does this mean he likes me?' _Her train of thought was silenced as Vegeta pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She tried to break the kiss but she couldn't help responding to his kiss, her fight over as she allowed him to have his way. He then lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist involuntarily.

His hands cupped her bottom and enticed moans from her pink lips as he massaged the globes. He growled at the feeling of cloth, his want for the skin that it hid.

He ripped the red dress off and the pink, lacey panties with only a squeal from her. His left hand left her bottom and found its way up to her left breast, his fingers beginning to pinch the hardened nipple through the pink, lacey bra that barely covered her large cups, but noticed it wasn't as satisfying as it would be feeling it with his bare hand so he shredded her bra also.

"Hey, would you stop ripping my damn clothes," she growled as she broke their kiss.

"These things cost money you know."

Vegeta smirked at her, his eyes glowing with lust as his mouth covered her right breast, silencing all further protest.

Bulma groaned as his mouth bit her nipple, sending bursts of pleasure through her petite body.

His hand that rested on her bottom left her so that it could explore the warmth that was placed between her legs.

His fingers brushed the triangle of blue curls that covered the hidden treasure, causing the woman to jump in shock and excitement.

"Vegeta," she moaned, her voice making him groan as her hands twisted in his thick dirty brown mane, her body arching toward all the pleasure the he was giving her.

"Please," she moaned. His fingers stopped their torment on her womanhood only to thrust into her womanhood. A cry of gratification filled the large room, her voice echoing off the walls.

He groaned at her size, her small body clenching on his fingers. Bulma cried out again and again as his fingers thrust roughly into her opening, her juices flowing out of it.

Vegeta removed his finger and knelling before the beautiful woman that was above him, he covered her womanhood with his warm mouth, causing another cry of want and frustration to exit her mouth.

He caressed her with his tongue before making her shudder with the nip of his sharp teeth. Her body convulsed with each shock of pleasure that shot through her.

Bulma's body stiffened as her release hit her, the pleasure washing over her. Bulma finally pushed him off her as the last of the pleasure ebbed away. Vegeta fell into a chair as Bulma crashed to her knees.

She felt nothing, but the need to fulfill Vegeta, to make him feel the most pleasure he had ever had as he had done for her. Her lips covered his rod, her warm mouth sucking onto the soft skin that covered the hardness.

His hands delved into her blue hair as her head bobbed over his lap, her mouth giving him pleasure, but then he arched as extreme pleasure roared through him as Bulma began to hum.

His hands tightened in her soft locks as he began to rock against her, the feel of her mouth and the vibrating making him grow closer to his climax. Within minutes he hit it, his seed spilling into her mouth.

Bulma gulped, his essence spilling down her throat. Vegeta wasted no time as he hauled her to her feet and ran toward her room. He threw his back into the door and without a second glance at his damage he threw her onto the baby blue comforter that lay disorganized over her bed.

Bulma pulled him toward her, her passion clouding and controlling her mind. She impaled herself on his rod as he shoved himself into her.

"Oh, my, Kami!" she cried as they both orgasmed again and again. After the last wave passed the both lay there, curled around each other as sleep began to over take them.

"I'm glad you took that Viagra," she murmured sleepily. Vegeta nodded, his mind foggy from the lack of energy, and they both fell under a dreamless sleep after their afternoon activities.

(a/n) well people what do you think, I hope you like it I made especially for ya'll so, please tell me you like it or I will be deeply disappointed if you didn't yours truly vmangrl


End file.
